


New Loves

by SonjaJade



Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: Gen, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Ponyo’s just coming to terms with the cold winter air when she encounters her next human experience: her first snow.





	

 

Lisa smiled as she watched the little girl in her living room hurriedly pulling clothing on her still new human body. 

“Sousuke!” she shouted, the green bucket she first lived in not far from her reach.  “Sousuke, I think it’s snowing!”

Her son came scurrying from his room, wiping his eyes and looking out the sliding glass door that overlooked the harbor.  He watched the white flurries go lazily by before gasping and agreeing that it was indeed snowing.

“Let’s go outside!” Ponyo begged as she tugged on a coat.

“We should wait to see if a lot comes down or just a little,” Sousuke cautioned.  “It’s not much fun if there’s not enough to play with.”

“And it’s so cold out there,” Lisa remarked as she pushed away from the table.  “How about a nice warm drink and you guys can sit and watch it pile up, okay?”

Ponyo looked disappointed, but Lisa assured her the weatherman was calling for at least six inches, and that would be plenty to play in, but they needed to let it build up a little first.  Reluctantly, she agreed to be as patient as she could and sit with Sousuke to watch the snowflakes tumble down.

Unfortunately, watching the snow fall slowly wasn’t very entertaining.  The two children soon found something else to keep them occupied, and Lisa took the opportunity to take a quick nap while they played.

When she woke up, the ground was covered in white and was even with the first step at the front door.  It was time to turn Ponyo loose in the snow.

“You kids ready to go out and play?” she called as she hunted up their boots and coats.  Two five year olds thundered out of their room, chattering excitedly as Lisa helped to get everyone dressed and ready.  At last, she flung open the door and let them free.

Ponyo jumped right into the stuff, ripping one of the gloves from her hands so she could touch it.

“It’s so cold!” she cried out, laughing at the imprint her palm made in the flakes.  But before she could dip her hand in again, she was smacked in the ribs by a snowball.

Sousuke laughed, then showed her how to make a snowball too, and it didn’t take long for it to turn into all-out warfare. 

Lisa sat on a folded up towel on the steps, watching the children play and scamper around the yard, flinging balls of snow at one another and then flopping down to make snow angels.  Just as the snow began to stop falling, the sun started sinking lower in the sky, and Lisa called them back inside.

“Don’t worry,” she said as they groaned about having to come in and get warm, “It’ll still be here tomorrow.  If you’re lucky, it’ll snow a little more!”

She got them out of their wet, cold clothing and into the bathroom, bathed in warm water and then soaking in the warmed tub while she made supper.  At the table, she asked Ponyo how she liked the snow.

Her face lit up like a firework and she babbled on and on about her experience.  “I can’t believe it was that cold!  Ice cold!”  Then her little brows furrowed.  “How does snow happen?”

Lisa explained to her than if it’s cold enough outside, rain will come down as snow, because it freezes way up high in the sky.  That led to more questions, like did that mean air was colder the higher up you went, and what if all the rain came down as snow and there was no more rain. Lisa ruffled her hair as she stood to clean the table.

“Don’t worry, Ponyo.  There will still be rain, it doesn’t always snow.”

That night as she put both of them to bed, she bent over and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead.  Ponyo yawned, rubbing her eyes.

“Lisa?” she asked.

“Yes, Ponyo?”

“I love you.”  And she rolled over in her blankets, getting comfortable so she could get some sleep. 

Lisa smiled at the little girl who would one day be her daughter-in-law.  She reached down and smoothed her wild red hair back from her face and gave her another kiss to her temple.  “I love you too, Ponyo.  Sleep well.”

She flipped the light off and thought about their day: Ponyo’s first snow, and the first time Ponyo had said she loved anyone other than Sousuke. 

“She’s going to be a good woman someday,” Lisa said to herself as she got ready for bed as well.


End file.
